To implement automatic operation or sophisticated operation support for a vehicle, it is necessary to read map information to an on-vehicle controller. PTL 1 discloses a device that controls the acquisition of map data on road regulations and the like according to a passing direction of a vehicle with respect to a regulation point set by a user.